Haruyuki Arita
Haruyuki Arita is the main protagonist of the Accel World series. He's known by his Brain Burst avatar Silver Crow for his flying abilities. Because he is the only brain burst avatar that can fly, he decides to team up with Kuroyukihime to defeat the The Six Kings of Pure Color and meet the creator of the Brain Burst game. Haruyuki Arita is voiced by Yuki Kaji in the original Japanese version and Erik Scott Kimerer in the English version, who both voiced Alibaba Saluja of Magi series. Appearance Haru is a rather short and large person. He has brown hair and black eyes. For his attire, it is usually the school uniform that consists of a white dress shirt, a blue blazer on top and a green tie. Pink Pig Haru's avatar is a pink pig that is able to walk on two feet. He was initially forced to use this avatar because of his bully, Araya. However, after Araya was expelled, Chiyu questioned to Haru as to why he still uses his pink pig avatar. Haru replied that he had gotten used to it and decided that it would be better to stick with it. Silver Crow Silver Crow is Haru's Duel Avatar. It has a humanoid shape with a green faceplate that he can willing open to eat food. For his body, it is mostly colored with silver and is armored with silver. The armor covers most of his body especially around his arms, legs and torso. He also has shoulder guards as well. His most astonishing feature is the wings that he can create on his back allowing him the ability to fly. Because of his ability to fly, he is considered to be the first Duel Avatar to do so in the Accel World. Personality Haru is rather timid at first due to him being bullied by Araya. However, after meeting Kuroyukihime and receiving the Brain Burst program, he was able to stand up for himself to help Kuroyukihime achieve her dreams. He is also very determined to keep his friendship with Taku and Chiyu after the many problems between them and because of that determination, he strives for the best. Abilities As Pink Pig, Haru has the ability of getting high point in squash gaming. Even though he is a chubby little pig, he is quite fast and has a keen ability of hitting the ball. As Silver Crow, he doesn't know any techniques. His brain burst character is only known to use physical abilities and technique usage. He's the only Brain Burst character that has the ability to use wings and fly, which makes him so unique in the Brain Burst world. After losing his ability to fly due to Dusk Taker, he is able to learn the basics of the Incarnate System by Sky Raker which augmented his current abilities. Gallery Images Pig Disaster.jpg Pig Commando.jpg Haruyuki with Fuuko and Sky Raker.jpg Lizard Haruyuki.jpg a4696057698e73ea087f364ea6a29d12.jpg Theme Music Category:Male Category:Anime Heroes Category:Manga Heroes Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Teenagers Category:Anthropomorphic Category:Humanoid Category:Animals Category:Dengeki Bunko Fighting Climax Heroes Category:Mentally Ill Category:The Hero Category:Heroic Liars Category:Heroic Jerks Category:Dimwits Category:Good Vs. Good Category:Neutral Good Category:In Love